Adaptive equalization is used in a variety of applications, including in storage devices, such as magnetic or optical disk drives. The calibration of a typical equalization system can require a significant amount of resources during manufacture and test. For example, selecting an optimal target filter may involve batch processing of numerous potential target filter coefficients during manufacture. In addition, having an individual target for each disk is impractical. There is therefore a need for a more efficient method of target selection.